


Homeward Bound

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade returns home after a long mission, and fully intends to catch up on all the sex he's missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Indulging in one of my rare!pairings cos reasons. This has actually been sitting on my computer half done for ages, but yay now it's here. Enjoy~

Wade narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his mission. He shucked off his belt and boots, leaving them by the side of the door. He rolled into the apartment, finding cover behind a couch.  
[Coast seems clear]  
_You can never be sure._  
After surveying the room, he rolled again, towards a back door.  
[Careful]  
_Shh_!  
[They won’t be able to hear the _voice in your head.]_  
The voice in his head had a point.  
He reached up, slowly turning the door know. He fell flat on his stomach and began pulling himself along the floor. When he reached his target, the end of the bed, he jumped up lightly, utilising all his ninja skills. He put his hands on the end of the bed-  
A foot pushed out to rest against Wade’s torso.  
“Don’t even think about it,” Matt told him, head still resting against Peter’s on the bed.  
Wade pouted. “But _Matt,_ ” he began.  
Matt lifted his head to shoot him a look. It probably would’ve been more intimidating if it wasn’t a few centimetres off-kilter, but Wade got the point.  
He gave a dramatic sigh. “I was trying to surprise you. My romantic heart has been trampled upon,” he lamented.  
“I could hear you coming three blocks away,” Matt pointed out, dropping his head back on the pillow. “Shower. Now.”  
Wade grumbled something indistinct. Then his head darted up again. “Will you join me?” he asked hopefully. “It’s been a long time you know, and not all of us have a portable Spider-Man to take along with them.”  
Matt made a disapproving sound. “Maybe if you stopped leaving all the time.” But he was sitting up, slowly pulling his arm from under Peter’s head.  
Wade made a happy noise and raced to the ensuite.  
“You know, we _could_ have a bath,” Wade rambled. “A few candles, some oils, bring back the romance you tried to nag out of me.”  
Matt raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. “I think you’re forgetting you’re _covered in blood.”_  
Wade stuck out his tongue. “Fine. Just for that, you’re not getting a sexy strip tease.”  
Matt opened his mouth and shut it again. “What a shame.”  
Deadpool grinned and shucked off his t-shirt and threw it to a corner, and then dropped his pants and kicked them away.  
Matt folded his arms and stared at Wade.  
“Just giving you something to do while I’m washing away the _blood_ ,” Wade chimed as he turned on the shower.  
Matt sighed and went and collected the clothes, folding them and putting them on the sink as Wade stepped into the shower.  
“You know, most people would find a blood-drenched partner very attractive,” Wade informed him. “Sexy, sexy. You know how many people I’ve slept with cos they couldn’t resist a marked merc?”  
“How many of those people aren’t imaginary?” Matt retorted as he washed his hands with some special soap he kept for those types of occasion.  
“What’s your criteria for imaginary?”  
Matt made a noise and turned back to him.  
“Give me a strip tease,” Wade pleaded. “Something to get me in the mood.”  
“You’re always in the mood,” Matt muttered, slowly beginning to unbutton his top.  
Wade’s mouth hung open, half-way through an insult before Matt’s pale skin distracted him. He was wearing the silken pyjamas Peter had bought for him last Christmas, and the undressing was always a treat.  
Matt dutifully folded his shirt and placed it on the opposite side of the sink.  
Wade moaned and his hand drifted downwards. “Fuck Matty, you know that does things to me.”  
Matt huffed out a breath and carefully dropped his pants.  
Wade stepped back into the water, quickly pouring half a bottle of Matt’s special scent-destroying body wash on his head so that there was no chance of Matt getting distracted when things started getting dirty.  
Matt stepped carefully into the shower. Wade’s hands instantly reached for Matt’s hips, pulling him into a kiss.  
Matt pulled a face and pushed him away. “Have you been drinking gunpowder?”  
Wade sighed and reluctantly stepped out of the shower, stepping to the sink and downing a few mouthfuls of mouthwash.  
“Satisfied?” He purred as he stepped back into the shower behind Matt.  
Matt kissed him. “Better,” he evaluated.  
Wade grinned and gently pushed Matt against the closest wall, hand twisting in Matt’s hair and biting at Matt’s neck.  
Matt’s hands quickly found their way to Wade’s back, blunt fingernails raking over Wade’s scars.  
Wade moaned happily, grinding his hips against Matt’s. “Missed this,” he murmured.  
Matt hummed back and nuzzled against Wade’s neck.  
“It’s very lonely out there,” Wade told him. “Cold nights, empty beds, no pretty red heads to keep me warm.”  
Matt arched his back slightly. “You’re going to wake Peter.”  
Wade grinned and slipped to his knees. “No, _you’re_ going to wake him,” he teased.  
Matt gasped as Wade licked the tip of his cock, before enveloping it completely.  
Matt bit his lips, eyes closed in concentration.  
[The game begins again]  
Wade hummed in agreement, his fingers digging into Matt’s hips. _The game._ Matt was all about control. Wade was all about making Matt scream.  
Wade licked across the slit, as Matt’s hands ran over the scars on Wade’s head, making Wade moan around his cock.  
Matt was shaking slightly as Wade began in earnest.  
_So gorgeous_.  
[Wish we had an extra mouth to tell him that.]  
_If I had an extra mouth I wouldn’t be using it for speaking._  
Wade slid his head back slowly, the tip of Matt’s cock resting on his lips for just a second. He wanted to make Matt moan. He _needed_ to make Matt moan. His hand grasped the base of Matt’s cock as he licked him again.  
_Missed this._  
Matt’s hips bucked slightly. Wade shifted into it, the water from the shower still pouring over his back and neck, forcing him deeper onto Matt’s cock.  
[Seems Matt missed us too]  
_Our mouth is a speciality._  
[We use our tongue so much for talking it’s extra resilient]  
Wade _really_ wished he could tell Matt these brilliant jokes, because what was sexier than wit?  
Matt gasped and his back arced as he came.  
_I’ll take the gasp,_ Wade chuckled, licking away the cum. _15:3_ , he added satisfied.  
[Favor to Matt] The box reminded him.  
He began kissing Matt’s pale thighs, his hands running across the skin to support Matt’s hips as Matt desperately tried to regain his breath.  
Finally Matt slid down onto Wade’s lap, kissing around his mouth and neck.  
“My mouth is so great,” Wade murmured into his ear.  
Matt snorted. “Ever heard of humility?”  
“I’m a perfect boyfriend!” Wade protested. And he was. He wasn’t kissing Matt on the mouth cos he knew how sensitive Matt’s tongue was, and if he did Matt would be tasting his own come for weeks. And he was whispering cos Matt liked silence post-coital.  
Wade was being brilliantly considerate of Matt’s quirks.  
Matt chuckled softly and buried his head against Wade’s neck, just as the sliding door to the shower opened.  
“Matt?” Peter asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Then his face lit up. “Wade!”  
Wade made a shhing gesture. “Post-orgasm quiet time for Matt,” he whispered.  
Matt groaned and slid off his lap and Wade got a proper look at Peter. “Ooh Peter,” he purred. “Is that _mine?”_  
Peter was wearing _his_ shirt. As pyjamas. That was _hot._ It was too big, bringing to mind the stereotype of girls in _their_ boyfriends top and a pair of panties. Peter wasn’t wearing panties. Yet. Wade was sure he could convince him.  
He wondered if Peter had been fucked by Matt wearing that shirt. That seems like the romantic sex ideal that Peter followed.  
That shirt was now his favourite shirt.  
Peter flushed and tugged on the bottom of it. “Laundry day,” he told him.  
“It’s 3am,” Wade reminded him, reaching up towards him. He was still hard and Peter looking like _that_ was doing nothing to abate the situation.  
Peter rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “I’m not joining you.”  
Wade pouted as Matt reached and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower to kiss Peter lightly on his cheek.  
“You should take care of him,” Matt told him.  
Wade whined. “I can’t believe that you’re fostering me off onto Peter.”  
Peter folded his arms. “Well if you don’t want me…”  
Wade leapt to his feet and plastered himself to Peter, his wet naked body soaking Peter’s clothes.  
“Take me!”  
Peter didn’t seem to mind though, unfolding his arms to wrap them around Wade’s waist and kissing him. “Missed you,” he murmured.  
“See?” Wade said to Matt. “Peter’s a grateful boyfriend.”  
Matt threw his towel at Wade’s head.  
Wade span him and Peter out of the way and kissed Peter again. “Matt’s right you know,” he told Peter, rolling his hips against him. “I do need taking care of.”  
Peter tutted and slipped out of Wade’s grip, pulling Wade by the elbow towards the bedroom, Matt following behind them as he rebuttoned his shirt.  
Peter threw Wade onto the bed before climbing on top of him.  
“Hello Wade,” he said in his seductive voice, pinning both of Wade’s arms above his head with one hand.  
“ _Tease,”_ Wade whimpered. Peter knew his kinks down to a ‘t’. To an ‘s’? Or a ‘k’? Sayings were hard.  
Come to think of it, so was Wade.  
Peter’s grin widened as Matt lounged on the other side of the bed, eyes closed.  
Wade’s hands may have been pinned, but his legs certainly weren’t. His knees hugged Peter’s hips, wrapping his legs around Peter’s back. Peter’s head ducked down and licked a stripe down Wade’s neck. Wade rubbed his hips against Peter.  
“Lick a little lower,” Wade suggested in a low voice.  
Peter snorted. “And skip the foreplay?”  
“I’m already hard,” Wade pointed out.  
Matt had made his way across the bed to them, and kissed Peter passionately as Wade watched underneath them.  
“Give me a chance- _mmm-_ to catch up,” Peter said breathlessly.  
“Unfair,” Wade protested. “You and Matt probably had a ton of sex while I was gone. You should be waiting on me hand and foot.”  
Matt kissed his forehead. “Emotional blackmail.”  
“Did you hear that Petey? _Emotional blackmail.”_ Wade let his body fall back to the bed. __  
“He was talking about you.” Peter retorted, one hand sliding down Wade’s body to grasp at his cock. “Emotionally blackmailing us.”  
Wade gasped, something that was probably going to be incredulous before Peter hand squeezed, turning it more into a moan. “ _Rude.”_  
Peter laughed and tilted his head so Matt could kiss him again.  
Wade squirmed as Peter let go of Wade’s wrists and used his free hand trace against the side of Wade’s face.  
“Don’t suppose I could convince you to fuck me?” Wade chirped.  
Peter raised an eyebrow and then kissed his forehead. “You could _try_ ,” he drawled.  
Wade pouted, but he could hear Matt rummaging through the bedside table.  
“Strawberry lube?”  
Matt’s head popped into view. “Needy,” he observed dryly, using his lawyer voice.  
Peter’s cock jerked against Wade’s hip. Wade didn’t blame him. Matt’s lawyer voice was _sexy._  
“He called me needy,” Wade complained to Peter. “He was the one begging me in the shower.”  
Matt scoffed as he handed Peter the lube.  
Wade leant up to kiss Matt, who responded enthusiastically.  
Peter groaned as he opened the lube. “We’re out.”  
Wade’s head jerked up. “What?”  
Peter gave him an embarrassed look. “I…forgot to restock?”  
Wade glared at him, hard and desperate and much further from release than he’d thought.  
“I’ll blow you?” Peter offered.  
Wade’s glare darkened. “Matt,” he whined, tilting his head to look at his lover, who was watching-   listening to them bemusedly.  
“I’m not going to run to the store,” Matt told him firmly.  
Wade pouted. “That’s not what I was going to say.”  
Peter kissed Wade, tossing aside the empty lube tub, and caught Wade’s hands again.  
“I’ll blow you,” Peter said firmly. “Matt, hold him.”  
Matt’s soft hands overtook Peter’s on his wrist as Peter slid down the bed to hover over Wade’s exposed cock.  
Wade hummed as Matt moved his thumbs in small circles into Wade’s wrist.  
Peter grinned up at him. “Missed us?”  
Wade’s eyelids fluttered as Peter’s head dropped down and swallowed Wade’s cock in a single movement.  
Wade tugged against his restraints, but although Matt wasn’t as strong as Peter, he still kept Wade firmly pressed to the bed. Wade moaned. “You’ve gotten better at this Peter,” Wade gasped at him. “All that practise with the lube must have worked.”  
Peter made a laughing noise around his cock, which only made Wade moan again.  
Matt ducked down and kissed him. “Did you miss us?” he asked, echoing Peter’s earlier question.  
“Of course,” Wade blurted out breathlessly. “Where else would I get spidey blowjobs?” he added to save face.  
Matt didn’t seem fooled as he shifted around the bed, freeing Wade’s hands to run his hands over Wade’s chest and neck, pressing small kisses onto his skin as Peter’s mouth continued its quest.  
Wade was overwhelmed with the sensations, as always, Matt sucking on his neck, Peter sucking on his cock.  
“Everyone should- _oh-_ have two boyfriends,” Wade commented as he tried to arch his back, get more friction. “Pat Cassels had the right idea – _ahh –_ two true loves, sixty nine plus one, great – _fuck –_ song.”  
Matt chuckled lightly against his neck. “You watch too much tv.”  
“Wrong again, my dear law- _ah-law_ yer lover,” his leg twitched against Peter. “It’s a web video.”  
Matt gave him a sceptical look, which Wade would’ve retorted too, if he wasn’t so close to coming. Instead he keened, fingers digging into the mattress. It had been too long, _too long._  
He made a guttural noise. “ _Pe-ter.”_  
Peter grinned and swiped at the tip of his cock with his tongue and that was it for Wade.  
When he finally regained his senses, the two men had realigned themselves, on resting on either side of him, both clothed, Peter’s cock pressed against Wade’s side. Wade wrapped his arms around the two of them and sighed happily. “Not as good as being fucked,” Wade said finally.  
Peter gave an exasperated sigh. “I said I was sorry.”  
Wade turned his head and pressed a kiss to the mop of red hair that was Matt.  
“Guess you should take care of Peter,” he whispered.  
Matt looked up at him. “You do it,” he said tiredly.  
Peter pouted. “Thanks guys.”  
“It’s the circle of life,” Wade protested. “I blew Matt, you blew me, that means Matt has to blow you. Circle.”  
“Triangle,” Matt corrected, nuzzling against Wade’s side and closing his eyes.  
“Or a line,” Peter said, doing the same. “A straight line with three points.”  
Wade gave him an incredulous look. “Are you going to sleep hard baby boy?”  
Peter opened one eye. “You going to do something about it?”  
Wade sighed and sat up, leaning over to kiss him as Matt rolled away in search of a pillow. “The things I do for love,” he said grandly, but there was an evil grin on his face


End file.
